farhavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Calen II of Arland
Calen II is the co ruler and King of Arland, Duke of Cales, Prince of Calence and a High Master of Magic. He is also the husband of his twin sister Carin Cales. Although he is the Duke, he rarely utilise his power and gave most of the power to his twin sister, who acted as the true ruler of Cales. He holds the title of King of Arland as given to the heir to the Arlish empire, though the title has no power and the King only rules the state he owns, like Cales. Childhood and Teenage hood Calen was born on the 22nd February of 794. He spent his childhood playing with his twin sister Princess Carin, and had a very close relationship with her. Many rumored that they had a secret relationship going on. They were always seen together, closer than a married couple. During their teens, they were extremely close, and when they are 17, they became a couple and took each others virginity. Imperial Cadet Corps of Arland Prince Calen joined the ICC and rose to become a Sergeant at the end of his military career at school. He was an undisciplined soldier but possessed magical sensitivity. He is known to be a rebel in the army, frequently rebelling against the his superiors, who didn’t dared to do anything to him. College Prince Cal entered the University of Calbridge at the age of 19 and studied political science and psychology. He was easily the most popular guy in school due to his imperialty and royalty. He has many girls chasing him though he is extremely shy and always keep himself to his twin sister Carin. He is also exceptionally handsome and beautiful. Having a peerless male beauty and holy attraction. The two were confirmed to be dating at the first few months of their college life, though they have been together since childhood. Although both of them are dating, they exhibit closeness closer than most couples, closer than marriage. Although they are not officially a couple, they are in the eyes of others. Mage to Master After college, many were anticipating the marriage between the twins, though Prince Calen wanting to accomplish his goals that he knows he can’t pursue when he is married as unlike most couples who get married, he has to rule Cales after his wedding, so he left for Valeran to train in the magi army, Valeran who has been under total control under the Empire, belongs to the empire in all but name. Prince Calen rose from a Mage to a Master. Rumours had it that when Prince Calen joined the Magi army, Princess Carin was exceptionally unhappy, she had pressured him for marriage for some time and only when Prince Calen became a Master only then did he married his twin. Marriage Prince Calen and Princess Carin tied the knot in year 831 when they are both 37 years old. They have a massive wedding in Vaferon and it became the most watched event in the entire century. It is also very popular due to the fact that both of them are twins and siblings. He was also made the Duke of Cales after his wedding. Reign as the Calesian Duke Prince Calen began his reign as the Duke at the age of 38. He began powering his troops. He ruled well, teaching his soldiers values and hate against humanity. He also hated humans, and is also a patron of the arts. He rarely went out of the Palace, mostly giving power to his sister, who is the more outspoken and popular among the couple. The two of them were extremely down to earth, often going down to the poorer districts and helped out. He began starting the campaign by helping out the people, even going so far as going over to the other regions, he knew that if he is to become King of Arland he has to be a Champion and Hero of the people. Summer 841 Southern Medirean War The pirate lords of Ironsand city has been under the attack of the powerful Arland backed Greysand corsairs. They Greysands attacked the fleet of Ironsand under the command of Grandmaster Calen and won. Destroying the Ironsand fleet. King of Arland Prince Calen also began to start his campaign, by using imperial funds to fund his campaign, his father also tried to bribe the electors to vote for him. They all said that Lord Calen would eventually be voted as King of Arland, the position held by the heir of the empire, although the holder of the title still has great influence. Prince Calen was elected as the King of Arland at Fall 847. The election was formed in an effort to choose a new successor for the current emperor after he dies, the council was heavily bribed by the Emperor and the eldest son of the emperor achieved 6 votes against 3, with the mountain lord Torim achieving only 3 votes. King Calen was also a good friend of the Lords of Croy, he helped the Croyans to crowned themselves as Electors and abandon Malgor, partly because Malgor didn’t vote him to be King of Arland. He also proposed to unseat the prophet in the electoral council and install the Elector of Croy into the seat, as the Prophet should not be able to vote, though as an 8th member entered to even the council a nine seat was made for the prophet. Third war In summer 857, the kingdoms attacked the empire by plotting an assassination on the emperor. The emperor survived the assassination but his wife Elra did not. This caused a major continental conflict and a major war. A war between Arl and Man. King Calen appointed Erl Molran as the Commander of the Calesian army. Calen commanded the royal army and fought on many fronts. He fought at the famous Battle of Rosecourt, leading his special 31st Legion and crushed the enemies, saving Floraly and Arland from invasion. At the battle of Rosecourt, King Calen was leading one of the finest magi army, the Darkwand Legion. The great battle for the fate of Arland had begun and King Calen led his forces to crush the commonwealth. Arland won and King Calen was given the title of High Master by the Grandmasters council, an exceptionally young age to achieve such a title. His Majesty Calen II, King of Arland, Duke of Cales, Prince of Calence. Born - 22nd February 794 Race - High Arl Ranks and titles * Prince of Vafery - 794 * Prince of Arland - 794 * Mage - 817 * Sorcerer - 819 * Magi Knight - 822 * Luminor - 824 * Knight of the Dragon * Master of Magic- 828 * Prince of Calence * Duke of Cales - 831 * King of Arland - Fall 847 * High Master of Magic - Battle of Rosecourt Military appointment and ranks * Third General of the Darkwand Legion Mount - Ilfien Equipment * Right hand weapon, One handed sword - * Left hand weapon, Wand * Rings - Ring of Torah, Gold Wedding band * Head, Cowl - * Back, Cloak - * Chest, Armour - *